Interview with the Kenshin charaters
by yuna-chan
Summary: Yeah what the title says, really kinda random stuff...a bit of Megumi bashing...I kinda don't like her, but it was just kinda fun to bash
1. The madness begins

Notes: Well this is just a little Kenshin talk show thing. With Yuna_Chan as the host (My pen name charater which is not excatly me.but sort of me.)  
  
Yuna_Chan: Welcome to Yuna-Chan's ask annoying question show! Tonight we are interviewing the Kenshin cast, and first we are interviewing Kenshin himself.  
  
Kaoru (from behind stage): KENSHIN! You baka! Get out there! *Shoves him on stage random fan girls are screaming*  
  
Kenshin: Oro? *Sits down*  
  
Yuna_Chan: So our first question is.... do you like Kaoru?  
  
Kenshin: She is a very nice person.  
  
Yuna_Chan: You goof! You know what I mean!  
  
Kenshin: Oro? *Scratches head*  
  
Random audience member: Doooo yyyyoouuuu looooooovvvveee her?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Yuna_Chan: *sweat drop* Just say yes or no.  
  
Kenshin: I guess so *scratches head and laughs like a goof*  
  
Yuna_Chan: Okay then! Lets take a question from the audience. *Many raise their hands, a girl in the back row is chosen.*  
  
Girl in the back row: Why is the laundry you wash always white?  
  
Kenshin: I don't know.  
  
Girl in back row: Then why do you always do the laundry?  
  
Kenshin: Because the others are too lazy to, that they are.  
  
Yahiko (from behind stage): Hey at least I'm not like a housewife! *PPPPLLLLLBBBB*  
  
Megumi: Don't speak to dear Ken that way.  
  
Yahiko: *Grumble* stupid fox lady *Grumble*  
  
Yuna_Chan: quiet back there! Annnnyyyyhooowww....back to our questions! Well Kenshin, do you find Megumi annoying? Because I do I mean....  
  
Kenshin: Ummm....yes...especially when she puts collars on me....oh I mean no no! Of course not * Does goofy laugh again*  
  
Kaoru (behind stage): Ha ha! Kenshin says your annoying!  
  
Megumi: Well he told me he liked me more!  
  
Kaoru: *veins pop out of her head* Yeah sure!  
  
Sanouske: Clam down Missie...fox lady wouldn't know.  
  
Megumi: HEY! At least I'm not a stupid gambling goon!  
  
Sanouske: *grumble* annoying *grumble*  
  
Yuna_Chan: SHUT-UP BACK THERE!!!!!! Well any how Kenshin..do you like the rest of the people you know?  
  
Kenshin: Well Yahiko-Chan is annoying, but cute.  
  
Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME CHAN! *Comes out and hits Kenshin with wooden sword,  
  
Yuna_Chan punches him and he goes behind stage*  
  
Kenshin: oooorrrrooooo!!! *His eyes do the freaky swirly thing* Ah yes, you don't like being called that, de gozaru. Well Sano is likes gambling and sake too much, oh and fighting, but he's a good guy.  
  
Sanouske: You're making me look bad! *Grumble* Ass *grumble*  
  
Megumi: Your only making your self look bad, dear Ken is not!  
  
Yuna_Chan: -_-" Oh Sano and Megumi act like their married.  
  
Sanouske and Megumi: NANI???!?!!?!?  
  
Kenshin: Tsumbe and Tae are strange.but I still like them!  
  
Tsumabe and Tae: WAHHH! He thinks we are strange!  
  
Yahiko: Your not strange Tsumabe!  
  
Tsumabe: Really? Thank-you Yahiko-Chan!  
  
Yahiko: DON"T CALL ME CHAN!  
  
Tsumabe: Oh! So sorry :whimper whimper::  
  
Kenshin: Dr. Gensei is funny, Anyame and Suzame are cute.but annoying sometimes. Anyame and Suzame: WWWWWAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Foutian tears come from them*  
  
Kenshin: Well All the people I fight are a pain.but you know..  
  
Yuna_Chan: Okay! On with the next question! Why do you always say: De gozaru?  
  
Kenshin: Because I sound cute! Uhh ...ummm...Oh I mean, I dunno I like to be polite!  
  
Yuna_Chan: -______-"  
  
Kenshin: *Kenshin looks at her* Yuna_Chan san are you all right?  
  
Yuna_Chan: Yes, I'm Fine. -_____-  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Yuna_Chan: Well Let's call out Kaoru!  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono! *Kaoru walks out and waves to audince and sits next to Kenshin*  
  
Yuna_Chan: So Kaoru, do you like how Kenshin act like a housewife...I mean do all the chores?  
  
Kaoru: No! He should be out getting a job, so we can get more hot pot! Kenshin: -_-"  
  
Anyame and Suzame: YAYYY! HOT POT!  
  
Yuna_Chan: Ah, typical Kenshin scence *AHEM* Well Kaoru, what do think of the rest of the people you live with? *Gets evil grin and evil glint in her eyes* Heh, heh we know how you feel about Kenshin!  
  
Karou: *Blushes* NANI?!?  
  
Yuna_Chan: Nothing. *Insane cackle*  
  
Sanouske: Yeah.....nothing. Sure.  
  
Yahiko: That girl is weird.  
  
Megumi: For once, I agree with you bums.  
  
Kenshin: I think something is wrong with Yuna_Chan san, de gozaru.  
  
Kaoru: Well any how, I think Yahkio is an annoying brat, Sano goes out and gambles to much, and they are both slobs. Megumi is a GREAT annoyance, Dr. Gensei is weird, yet helpful, Anyame and Suzame like Kenshin too much, and Tae and Tsubame are all ditzy. Ah, there still all my friends, well sometimes.  
  
Yuna_Chan: Interesting. Well shall we take a question from the audience. *Picks audience member a pouting fangirl*  
  
Pouting Fangirl: Why do you get Kenshin? I want Kenshin! *Fouatian tears*  
  
Yuna_Chan: SHUT-UP! KENSHIN AND KAORU ARE SO CCCUUUTTTEE TOOOOGEEETTHHEERRR! *Every one looks at Yuna_Chan. She blushes* Heh, heh heh. *Ahem* Sorry girl, they were meant for each other.  
  
Kenshin: *slight blush*  
  
Kaoru: *Blushes A LOT and looks kinda angry* Lets go to the next question! Heh heh heh.  
  
Yuna_Chan: *Smirks* Okay, okay I'll stop embrassing you. Well do you feel bad that Kenshin is better at cooking than you?  
  
Kaoru: HEY! NO! Of course not! He's a guy....a batsousi for god's sake! Damn....why can he cook and a can't??!?!? *Freaks out and her eyes get all freaky big and watery*  
  
Yuna_Chan: Ooo. That was a bad question. Sorry Kaoru!  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-Dono! I think your food is good!  
  
Kaoru: *sniff* R-really? *sniff*  
  
Kenshin: yes of course!  
  
Kaoru: KENSHIN! *Throws her arms around his neck and he falls over and they both fall off the stage.*  
  
Kenshin: *Eyes are swirly* OOORROOO!  
  
Kaoru: You baka! How could you fall over that was supposed to be romantic!  
  
Yuna_Chan: I have strange ways of getting people together. Well time for a break! Next we will be interviewing Sanouske and Yahiko! Then we will interview the other charaters! So bye for now! *Kaoru is yelling at Kenshin, Yuna_Chan gathers a wild band of Sanouske fan girls to go behind stage to find him, Yahkio is showing off for Tsumabe, Tae and Megumi are laughtng at him*  
  
Notes: PLEASE R+R! If you do R+R please ask questions to ask any of the charaters in the frist and second season.. I don't really know that much about any of the other charaters from the third season). You can be an audience member! Thankies! 


	2. SANO GOES ON A DATE?

WAAAAHH SECOND PART OF THE KENSHIN SHOW! Heh heh...now Yuna_Chan will interveiw Sano and Yahiko  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::Jumps up and down:: HI HI HI ! Welcome back to my show! Now I will interview Yahiko and ::Blushes and hers eyes get all sparkly:: Sanouske ::Grins:: Come out Yahiko-Chan! ::Insane cackle::  
  
Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME THAT!  
  
Yuna_Chan: Tee hee. So.you really like Tsumabe eh? Or is there some other girls you like?  
  
Yahiko: ::Blushes: N-NANI? What do mean Girls?!?!? All the other Kenshin charaters find this rather amusing, expect Tsumabe.  
  
Yuna_Chan: Well?  
  
Yahiko: I don't like anyone! ::BLUSH::  
  
Yuna_Chan: C'mon! TELL ME!  
  
Yahiko: Well I guess I like...Tsumabe.but I 've seen other girls around.  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::Gets evil eyes:: AND YOU LIKE THEM BECAUSE OF THEIR LOOKS!?!??  
  
Yahiko: Well uh yeah!  
  
Yuna_Chan: HOW SHALLOW! ::Does dramatic poses::  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sanouske: Don't all boys his age only like looks?  
  
Megumi: You would know wouldn't you?  
  
Sanouske: shut-up Fox-Lady!  
  
Kaoru: That girl is really strange.  
  
Yuna_Chan: Well lets take a question from the audience.  
  
Random person: Why do you always act so tough? What's with the ego?  
  
Yahiko: ::Looks all angry grabs his practice stick:: I am tough! :: Points it towards random audince:: Wanna fight?  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::Grabs the back of Yahiko shrit:: Hey random person! That wasn't a nice question. Now clam down Yahiko!  
  
Tsumabe: Oh! Don't get yourself hurt Yahiko-dear!  
  
Yahiko: ::all dreamy like:: Dear? Okay lets go Tsumabe.. ::They walk all cuddly Yuna_Chan hates the mush::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Now we can ::sigh:: intreview ::Drools:: Sanosuke.  
  
Kenshin: It seems she fond of you Sano!  
  
Megumi Why? She must be insane.  
  
Sanouske: Ughh, why me? ::he sits and Yuna_Chan brings her chair as close as posible to Sano's.::  
  
Yuna_Chan: You don't have a girlfriend do you?  
  
Sano: Umm No.  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::Glomp:: Then you can date me!!!!!! YYAAYYY!  
  
Sano: ::Blushes and tries to get her off:: WHAT THE HELL?  
  
Yuna_Chan: You mean ::sniff sniff:: You ::Sniff:: Don't like me? ::Huge anime tears:: WWWWAAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Sano: umm no.WOULD YOU STOP THAT?  
  
Yuna_Chan: Then will you date me PLEASE?  
  
Sano: NO! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I'm leaving. ::He starts to walk away::  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::Grabs his leg:: NOOO!  
  
Kenshin charaters push him back on stage. (They all find this very amusing.)  
  
Megumi: Just date her! She the only girl who'd ever like you! ::A bunch of fangirls go tell her wrong she is::  
  
Sano: ::Grumble Grumble:: ::Sits down::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Okay.I see you hate Megumi. Well what do think of all the people who think of you two as a good couple?  
  
Sano: ::Makes a face:: That is weird.  
  
Megumi: More than weird. (The fangirls all agree.)  
  
Yuna_Chan: There are also many people who think you and Kenshin should be together?  
  
Sano: O.o Nani?  
  
Kenshin: oOoOrooO?!?!  
  
Kaoru: ::eye twicth:: N-NANI?  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::Heh heh heh I love this.:: You heard what I said.  
  
Sano: Can we go to the next question.  
  
Yuna_Chan: Only if you will date me  
  
Sano: _ Damnit! Not that again!  
  
Yuna_Chan: Well.?  
  
Sano: Okay..I guess I think the Kenshin/me thing is well.weird.  
  
Yuna_Chan: Okay. Lame answer..well if you don't like Kenshin or Megumi...  
  
Sano: Don't ask me on a date again.  
  
Yuna_Chan: Shit! How'd you guess! Well then.who do you like?  
  
Sano: No one.. ::Blush::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Hmm..I love making people blush. It's so fun! I know who you like it is..  
  
Sano: No. Not you.  
  
Yuna_Chan: All you rabid fangirls come "See" Sano, before we go on our date!  
  
Sano: WHAT THE HELL?!? KENSHIN! KAORU! YAHIKO! MEGUMI! SAVE ME! They are all laughing to hard to even hear him.  
  
Yuna_Chan: I'll send them away if you will date me!  
  
Sano: Damn! ::The girls start to undress him:: ::Blush:: OUCH NOT THERE! Okay.I'll go on a date with you... ::Glup::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Okay. Fangirls time to leave.. ::they don't leave:: I'M WRANING YOU! ::They don't listen::  
  
Sano: HURRY! HEY STOP TOUCHING! YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THAT FAR! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOUR HURTING ME?  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::Gets body gaurds, the fangirls have a tearful parting::  
  
Sano: Ahh.Thanks.  
  
Yuna_Chan: No promblem Sano dear! Oooooo!The date! Yay! When?????? ::Sano is walking off stage::  
  
Kaoru: Hey you have to tell her when! ::Snicker::  
  
Kenshin: Yeah Sano-san!  
  
Megumi: C'mon now go!  
  
::They turn him around:;  
  
Sano: HEY! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!  
  
Yuna_Chan: ::Is all dresses up in rather fancy clothes:: Lets go now Sano!  
  
Fangirls: We wana date him too!  
  
Yuna_Chan: Okay. We'll see.  
  
Fangirls: YAY!  
  
Sano: This is really scary.  
  
Yuna_Chan: Do you like my oufit Sano?  
  
Sano: Umm sure. ::Yahiko looks around the conner::  
  
Yahiko: HA HA HA HA HA! HE LOVES IT! HA HA HA HA!  
  
Yuna_Chan: Of course Sano does! ::Sunggle::  
  
Sano: ::sigh::  
  
Yuna_Chan: Well were going to take a rrrreeeaaaallllyyy long comerical break.'cuase I've got a date! Next we will interview Megumi and Aoshi! See Ya! OH! Waitasec! None of you will get to know how our date went! Heh heh heh I'll tell you how it went when I get back! BYE! ::She snuggles into Sano again.he just ignores it::  
  
Notes: Still looking for questions from charas from the 1st and 2nd season! Anyhow.they chappie should be umm well interseting..with the date. Poor Sano. ^_^ 


End file.
